


3am Snack

by BluePlanets



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cravings, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Lance (Voltron), Omega Verse, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 19:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12514264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePlanets/pseuds/BluePlanets
Summary: A short one shot where Lance is pregnant with Shiro’s pup.





	3am Snack

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so be gentle.

Lance grumbled to himself. He had been tossing and turning for hours trying to get some sleep, but to no avail. He wasn’t getting any. 

Lance looked to his left and saw his peaceful alpha sleeping. His breath ruffeling his white bangs, his hair tickling his nose. Shiro scrunched up his nose at the tickling, causing Lance to giggle a little bit. Shiro had had a long day of training and was out cold. He wasn’t going to be waking up anytime soon. 

“Lucky.” Lance huffed. He then proceeded to try and sit up causing him to huff and puff even more. Lance was currently 7 months pregnant and his swollen belly was not making it easy for him to get into an upright position. 

When Lance had finally managed to sit up, he lifted his shirt to uncover his protruding belly. He looked at it with a frown. Anna was rolling around like crazy. She was very active little pup, just like her father much to Lance’s dismay. He began to rub circles into his round, soft belly in an attempt to calm his pup down. 

“Ssshhhh. Come on sweetheart, can’t you let Mommy sleep?” Lance got a small kick in response. “I guess not, huh.” Lance sighed.  
All of a sudden Lance’s stomach grumbled loudly. “What, you want food?” He looked at his belly questioningly which was greeted by another small kick. “I don’t know-” Lance looked back at his sleeping mate. Sometimes Shiro would wake up from nightmares and Lance would be the one to comfort him back to reality. 

Lance’s stomach growled again earning a whimper from the omega. He was starting to feel the hunger pains and his pup was NOT happy. Oh Lance could feel it alright with her kicks growing more powerful in response to her mother’s pain. 

“Ok, ok. Don’t kick a hole through my uterus.” Lance began sliding to the edge of the bed, struggling to stand up. All this moving around was making Lance break into a sweat, so he threw off his shirt leaving him in his stretchy grey sweatpants. He waddled to the door that swooshed open. 

He looked back at his sleeping mate. “I’ll be back soon.” He whispered, mostly to himself and waddled into the corridor, heading for the kitchen. 

———–  
Sometimes, while Lance and Shiro were sleeping, Shiro would bury his nose into Lance’s neck near his scent gland. When Shiro reached out for his mate, he was greeted with nothing. With the half empty bed and the fading scent of his pregnant mate, Shiro’s eyes shot open. His alpha instincts screaming at him to hunt down the omega that was carrying his young, and protect them from any danger. Shiro took deep breaths trying to calm his alpha and clear his head. 

Lance was still on the ship and the only other alphas on the ship were Keith and Allura who were members of their pack. They would never do anything to harm Lance or their unborn pup. 

Shiro was able to calm down his alpha a little bit, but he knew his instincts would never be satisfied until his mate and unborn pup were in his arms. 

Shiro got up and walked into the corridor. He started to sniff the air to pick up Lance’s scent. Being the prime alpha he is, he picked up and tracked the scent easily while a normal alpha would struggle with that. 

Shiro soon found himself standing outside the kitchen worried sick. He could smell his distressed omega, which wasn’t a good sign. He Rushed into the kitchen to protect and comfort his mate. 

His mouth swung open gasping at the mess he saw. Their were bags and jars of food everywhere. He saw the empty container that he assumed was left overs from that night’s dinner on the counter, but the thing that shocked him the most was his Lance, lying on the floor, crying shoving food into his mouth. 

Shiro rushed over to him and crouched beside him. “Lance, baby, what’s wrong?” He helped Lance sit up. Lance looked up at him with watery puppy dog eyes that always made Shiro weak. 

“I’m too fat Shiro! Look at me!” Lance placed his hands on the sides of his big belly and gently wiggled it. Shiro sighed in relief. He had thought Lance had gotten hurt and was in pain, or something had happened with the pup. “Lance, baby, you’re not fat. You’re just carrying a pup inside you, which, for the record, I think is amazing of you to be able to do that.” 

Lance sniffled. “Really, you think that?” Shiro smiled. “Of course I do. I’m especially stoked at the privilege of it being MY pup you bring to life.” He kissed Lance’s forehead earning a satisfied chirp out of his omega. 

He loved it when Lance did that. Very few omegas could produce that chirping noise and when he did, it filled Shiro’s chest with pride. It meant he was taking good care of his omega. 

Lance grabbed Shiro’s neck and kissed him on the lips. Shiro smiled and looked down at Lance’s stretch mark free belly. Lance was very proud of that. He made sure either him or Shiro rubbed cocoa butter on the belly at least twice a day. Shiro cocked his eyebrow at seeing a big smear on his mates belly. 

“Is that-” he sniffed. “Peanut butter?” Lance looked down to see what Shiro was looking at. “Oh, yeah. Or something like it.” He wiped it off with his fingers and stuck them in his mouth. 

“Lance-” Shiro grumbled. “What?! I wasn’t going to waste it!” Lance laughed earning a smile from Shiro.  
“Ooookay.” Shiro stood up. “It is about 3 o'clock in the morning, and I think it’s time to get you back to bed.” Shiro grabbed Lance’s hands and helped lift him up. 

“Just out of curiosity, what were you eating with the peanut butter? We don’t have any bread.” “Oh-” Lance held out this purple, green striped, zucchini thing. “this.” “What is that?” Shiro scrunched up his nose at the smell. “I don’t really know.” Lance grinned wide. “But it tastes like pickles!” 

Shiro’s face turned green. “So you were dipping pickles- in peanut butter?” “Yep!” Lance still smiling. Shiro just looked at him with disbelief. 

After a couple seconds Shiro finally snapped out of his disgusted trance. “Okay! Off to bed with you!” Shiro guided Lance out of the kitchen with his hand on the small of Lance’s back earning a hum from the omega.

Lance stopped and looked at Shiro. Shiro met his gaze with confusion in his eyes. “I love you, Kashi. More than anything.” Shiro gave a warm smile and nuzzled Lance’s temple. “I love you too my peanut butter fiend.” 

And finally, with a satisfied pup and a cuddly alpha, Lance got some sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is EPricees. Sometimes I might post head cannons. Mostly pictures.


End file.
